Wanna Bet?
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: Tony makes a bet with McGee about what is going on between Jen and Gibb's. Then when Jen and Gibb's find out what the team have done and they decide to get their revenge on the team. Really Funny! Jibbs with a slight hint of McAbby.


**A/N**- Ok so my baby is teething which means sleep is pretty much a distant memory right now hehe. So I am passing the time by writing lots and lots!

Remember to Review!!

Another Jibbsy one to cheer everyone up in the wake of 'Judgement Day' and since we will no longer have Jibbs/Flashback moments to squeal over and write about. :( So we have to create our own on here :)

Please Review xx

**Wanna bet?**

Tony watched as NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard walked down the stairs and stood in front of his bosses desk and couldn't help but smile as she tried her best to get Gibb's attention. Jen tired of being ingored by Gibb's had swiped the coffee out of his hand to get his attention. Gibb's had stopped what he was pretending to be doing and turned to stare at Jen,

"Can I help you Director?" Gibb's had asked her

She had rolled her eyes his use of her title, "I need to talk to you Special Agent Gibb's" She told him deciding that two could play at this game

He had looked up at her and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Talk then'

She rolled her eyes at him again "In private Jethro" She told him

He had nodded and stood up and guided her over to the life which was also refered to as his 'Conference room'

He let her walk in first then had hit the emergency stop button, "The lift Jethro? What is wrong with my office or the auctul conference room?" She teased him.

"Not the same Jen" He had told her

"Fine" She told him knowing when to give up

"You know that your team will be getting Abby to hack into the security system right now to see what we are doing" She pointed out to him

"Well start talking before she gets in" He told her

Meanwhile in the bullpen as soon as the lift doors had closed Tony turned to look at Ziva and McGee,

"What do you reckon they are doing in there?" He asked his team mates

Ziva rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the paperwork in front of her knowing that Gibb's and The Director would no doubt catch them and the penalty wouldn't be worth it. But McGee bit and said to Tony,

"What do you think they are doing Tony?"

Tony walked over to McGee, "I doubt they are talking probie 50 says they are getting it on in there" He said

McGee knew better but he also wanted to win a bet for once and he did doubt that Gibb's and The Director would auctuly go as far as having sex in the lift at work.

"You're on"He told Tony

Tony eyes glittered "Hack into the security system then McGee" He said

McGee looked at him confused "Why?" He asked Tony

"Cause Problicious we need proof" He said. At that moment Abby walked into the bullpen

"Proof for what?" She asked. Before Tony could answer Ziva piped up from her desk, "The Director came down to talk to Gibb's and they are in the lift right now, Tony has bet McGee 50 that they are 'Getting it on' Whatever that means" She told Abby scrunching her nose at Tony when he looked at her funny.

"You seriously don't know what 'Getting it on' Means Ziva?" Tony asked.

Ziva ingored him and went back to her work.

Abby turned to Tony, "So how are you going to get proof?" She asked

"Probie here is going to hack into the security system and get us a live feed into the lift" Tony told her.

McGee shook his head, "I don't know Tony if they find out..." He trailed off

Tony clapped McGee on the shoulder, "Probie what is a life without risks?" He said

Then turning to Abby he said, "Can you do it then since McFlower power here seems to be about to wet his pants"

Abby couldn't help but laugh. McGee shot her a hurt look and she stopped laughing and coughed. "Sorry McGee" She then turned to Tony and hit him.

"Oww! Ab's what was that for?" Tony asked rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"For insulting my Timmy" She told him

Tony rolled his eyes 'I'm never going to understand those two' He thought to himself.

He turned back to McGee and rubbed his hands together "So what do you say then McGee?" He asked

McGee turned his attention to the computer and Abby leaned over his shoulder and together their fingers flew over the keyboard to hack into the system.

In the lift Gibb's turned to Jen, "You have to stop doing this to me" He told her

"Doing what?" She teased him. Drinking from his coffee cup once again feeling his eyes watching her every move.

He didn't answer her instead he pushed her against the wall of the lift and started kissing her. She gently pushed him away "I didn't come down so I could make out with you in the lift" She scolded him playfully.

He looked at her innocently, "What did you come down for?" He asked her

She smirked at him knowing the news she had for him was going to ruin his day, "I just got of the phone with the FBI and SecNav turns out this case you are working on..."

"The John Doe?" He interupted her

"Yes Jethro the John Doe" She paused and gave him a look that asked if he had anything more to ask, He held up his hand in surrender "Continue Jen"

"Thank you. Anyway it turns out he was a undercover agent for the FBI so they want this case and SecNav have told me that everything must be handed over by the end of work today" She told him, Bracing herself for his response.

"Jen" He said "We have had this case from the beginning..."

She cut him off, "Jethro SecNav has given me very clear instructions there is no room for aruging"

He knew that he could fight her on this but he also knew that his team would probaly be into the security system by now

"Ok Jen" He said

"Ok?" She repeated not believing that he was giving up this easy

"Are you feeling ok?" She teased him

He nodded his head in the direction of the camera and she nodded understanding, She reached around him and flicked the emergency stop button and the lift started moving again.

She smiled at him, "Don't be to hard on them" She told him

He only nodded for he knew his team to well and he knew that when Jen discovered what they had done she would be just as angry.

The lift opened and they heard Tony's voice saying, "Whoa who knew that watching Gibb's and the Director was like watching the playboy channel?"

When Jen heard this her eyes flew open and she started storming over to McGee's desk where Tony, McGee and Abby were all staring intently at the computer screen. But Gibb's pulled her back, "Let me Jen" He said softly.

She nodded and knew that he could scare them more than her.

McGee, Tony and Abby were to busy staring at the picture of their boss and his boss kissing each other to notice that the lift door's had opened and Jen and Gibb's were storming over to them both knowing what the three of them were doing. Gibb's reached them first,

"What the hell do you three think you are doing?" He yelled at them

They all jumped at their bosses loud voice

"Uhhh Boss it..." McGee stammered

Gibb's shoot him and Gibb's stare, "Can you form a sentance McGee?" He growled

Abby spoke up, "Ahh my silver haired fox, It isn't what it looks like. Tony asked me and McGee to show him how to bring up the picture of the suspect and by accident we got into the wrong progamme"

Jen raised her eyebrows she had to admire Abby's bravery but she knew that even Jethro couldn't fall for that and he didn't disapoint her,

"Abby you and McGee are computer experts you expect us to believe that?" He asked them staring at them all indivually.

"And what does bringing up pictures have to do with the playboy channel Dinozzo?" He growled

Tony winced knowing that the headache he was going to get from the slap was almost going to be worth it.

"You heard that Boss?" He asked afraid of the answer

Jen answered before Gibb's could, "We both heard it Agent Dinozzo" She snapped

Tony winced again knowing he was now screwed

Gibb's fixed them all with a good Gibb's stare and then slapped Tony and McGee on their heads.

"Thank you boss" Tony said and McGee wisely kept his mouth shut.

Gibb's then turned to look at Abby, "Back down to your lab Abby I want those results in a hour"

She smiled thinking she had got out of punishtment when she heard the one sentance that ruined her day,

"No caf-pows for the rest of the week Abby" He called after her, She spun around to protest but the look on his face stopped her and she kept walking to her lab.

Gibb's had then turned his attention to Tony, McGee and Ziva. "You three go out and I want you back here in one hour" He had told them.

They hadn't aruged and had hurried out of the bullpen all wanting to avoid Gibb's and Jen's wrath.

When they had left Jen had turned to Gibb's with raised eyebrows, "So whats the plan?" She teased him knowing that he wasn't going to let them get away that easy.

"You know me to well, Remember in Paris what we did to Ducky?" He asked her

She couldn't help but laugh, Remembering the Doctor's face when he realised that Jen and Gibb's had superglued his fingers to his autospy table.

"Who are we going to do it to?" She asked him "Tony?"

He shook his head, "McGee"

"McGee?" She echoed "I thought for sure you would want to glue Dinozzo to the keyboard" She teased him

"Nah Jen, Dinozzo will never learn but McGee should know better" He explained as he walked over to his desk and grabbed the tube of superglue from his top drawer and walked back over to McGee's desk.

She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Gibb's put little dots of superglue over McGee's keyboard, She grabbed the superglue tube from his hand and walked over to Tony's desk and did the same to his keyboard. He raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged her shoulders, "He referred to us as 'Like watching the playboy channel 'Jetho" She told him. Gibb's nodded knowing that she wasn't going to let Tony live that comment down.

She then looked at her watch and noticed the time,

"They will be back soon" She warned him. He nodded and grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to his desk with him so they could watch the disaster unfold.

She laughed as she sat on the edge of his desk, "You know as the Team Leader and Director of NCIS we should be to old for this" She told him

He shoot her a look, "We are 'the parents' remember Jen" He teased her. Using the phrase that Abby so frequently used when describing Jen and Gibb's realationship to the team.

She rolled her eyes, "So this is like grounding them is it?" She teased

He nodded his head smiling at her, "Now you are getting it Jen" He told her

She was about to say something when the lift opened and out walked his team.

Tony, McGee and Ziva saw Jen sitting on Gibb's desk and murmered "Oh O we are so screwed"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "You and McGee are Tony" She told him pushing past him and McGee and walking over to her desk. She looked at Jen and noticed the look in her eyes and knew that something was going to happen, She settled behind her desk to watch.

Tony nudged McGee, "After you Probie" McGee shot Tony a look then walked over to his desk doing his best to avoid Gibb's and Jen's glaring eyes. As he sat behind his desk Jen spoke up,

"McGee can you please bring up this picture on the plasma?" She asked him

Gibb's then turned to Tony, "Dinozzo I want you to trace this number for me" He told Tony listing of a number. Tony nodded and quickly started typing in the number.

McGee nodded and quickly taped a few keys into his keyboard and the picture was soon up.

Now Gibb's turned to McGee and barked, "McGee get down to Abby's and help her"

McGee stood up and found that his fingers were stuck to his keyboard, He shot Tony a death stare but Tony held his keyboard up with his own fingers glued to it

"It wasn't me McGee, I'm glued to" He pointed out

Tony shot Ziva a dirty look, "Ziva.." He warned

Ziva shook her head laughing, "I couldn't Tony I was at lunch with you and McGee remember"

McGee and Tony could hear Jen's soft laughter and spun around to stare at their two bosses,

"Boss?" They both asked

Gibb's stood up and placed the acetone on McGee's desk, "Next time Tony wants you to hack into the system McGee it won't be your fingers I glue" He said.

He then walked over to Tony's desk, "As for you Dinozzo anymore references to the playboy channel and you will looking for a new job"

Gibb's then walked back to his desk where Jen was sitting and offered her his hand which she took,

"David help McGee and Dinozzo then all of you go home. I want you here at 0700" He called out as he guided Jen out of the bullpen.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at the look on McGee's face, "It could be worse McGee" She told him walking over to his desk to help him unglue his fingers.

"That was mean you know" Jen told Gibb's as they walked through the front door of their house

He looked at her, "Mmm but it was fun" He told her

She couldn't help but laugh, "It was wasn't it" She said

She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, "So since we have all afternoon what shall we do?"

He raised his eyebrows at her "I'm sure I know something Jen" He told her picking her up.

**The End.**

Lolz it ends there cause I didn't like the other ending I wrote so this way you can all use your imaginations hehe. Please review xx


End file.
